<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gentlemen Prefer Blonds by Politzania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453830">Gentlemen Prefer Blonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania'>Politzania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disguise, Drabble, M/M, Undercover Missions, moodboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky’s not thrilled about his undercover disguise; but when he sees his partner, all is forgiven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>StarkBucksBingo2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gentlemen Prefer Blonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title:  Gentlemen Prefer Blonds<br/>Collaborator Name: PoliZ<br/>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453830<br/>StarkBucks Square Filled O3 - Sharon Carter<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron/StarkBucks<br/>Rating: General<br/>Major Tags &amp; Triggers:  drabble, moodboard, going undercover<br/>Summary:  Bucky’s not thrilled about his undercover disguise; but when he sees his partner, all is forgiven.<br/>Word Count: 100</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Bucky frowned, staring at his reflection.  It’s not so much that his hair was shorter; it’s the color he dislikes.</p>
<p>“I still don’t understand why you’re not going, Sharon.”</p>
<p>“I’m not the kind of blond our target is into,” she replied, amusement glinting in her eyes. “But you’re not the only one on the team acting as our honeypot.” </p>
<p>“Steve’s too recognizable. Same with Thor - you can’t mean Clint?”</p>
<p>“Nope, just me.”  Tony stepped into the room; clean shaven, with golden curls and eyes a startling blue.   He looked like a different person, an angel on earth.</p>
<p>“Hello, handsome stranger.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>